bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
C-Money
"My name is Clayton Mason, but just call me C-Money". ''-C-Money '''Clayton Buddy Stone' (a.k.a. C-Money, formerly Mason) is the main protagonist in the ''C-Money Series'' written by TheToughGuy. He attends Bullworth months after the events of Bully, right before Christmas in 2007. He was once part of the Class of 2011 till Dr. Crabblesnitch moved him up a grade, making him part of the Class of 2010. Appearance C-Money has black hair and brown eyes. He weights 190 pounds (due to the fact that he is muscular) and he is 6 feet tall. He usually likes to wear tank-tops or t-shirts (either mostly blue, red or black) with jeans (either American Eagle or Wrangler jeans) and sneakers. When temperatures get cold, he likes to put on a black leather jacket. When he wears his school uniform, he sometimes puts his leather jacket over his uniform (even though he isn't a Greaser). But when temperatures get hot, he always has on a tank-top and either sweat-shorts or jean shorts, either actual shorts or pants cut short. Personality C-Money is a tough fighter, and he never jokes around when he threatens to beat someone up. He likes muscle cars very much, and his favorite is the Stallion (both normal and Diablo). For fun, C-Money likes to play video games (Saints Row and Uncharted), goes on the Internet (visits YouTube and'' Blogsnobs''), watches TV (I'm Rich, Republican Space Rangers ''and ''Community) or movies (Jurassic Park ''and ''Scarface) , reads books (like The Outsiders ''and ''Tex), listens to the radio (mostly Head Radio, Liberty Rock Radio ''and ''Carcer Rock Radio), exercises and hangouts with his friends. Even though C-Money is a tough fighter, he is very smart and knows a lot of facts about everything. He even has experience with guns, probably from being raised by a father figure who was part of a S.W.A.T unit. It is also known that he likes to hang out in clubs and drink alcohol, particularly vodka. He also owns a Diablo Stallion that he recieved in January as a gift from his legal guardian's will. When it comes down to friends, C-Money really enjoys being around them. He'll joke around with them, take them serious if things are bad for them and he'll always back up a friend if he or she needs help. It really hurts him when he a friendship ends, either from an argument or if they have to move away. And when he usually has to break up with a girl that he has been dating, he usually likes to end them on good terms and still likes to talk to them like with his friend Jill Parish. C-Money has a problem with holding grudges as revealed in the first trilogy. It is possibly due to the stress of what he has to go through with school and his enemies. However, it slowly started to decrease as he started to get rid of his enemies and started to forgive those who wronged him in the first place. ).]] Background C-Money was born and raised by Derek and Linda Stone in Carcer City, Liberty State. After Linda was killed by Max Hayes, Derek asked his friend Larry Mason to adopt and raise C-Money as he felt that he wouldn't be able to protect C-Money as he grew up in such a dangerous place like Carcer City. Larry, posing as C-Money's dad for most of his life, was part of a S.W.A.T unit for a long time till November 19, 2003 when he was killed in a abandoned tunnel that leads to the train yards (during the events of Manhunt). So C-Money had to live with his adoptive mother for a couple of years. C-Money didn't like his mother due to the fact that she made his life miserable. He also doesn't like her because of all the drugs she abused and all the bad boyfriends she hooks up with, including Stan Leroy who happened to be a drug dealer. One day in school, his chemistry teacher fussed him out for saying "Dammit" out loud after forgetting to work on a school project at home. Picturing his mother while she fussed him out, he beat the teacher up until a couple of students pulled him off her. Afterwards, he was arrested and expelled from Carcer City Academy effectively. After spending three days in jail, his mother sent him to Bullworth Academy just so he could be "reshaped" into a respectable man. Little about his heritage is explored in the series. It is known that he is part Russian, and can speak the language fluently. There are rare occasions when he does speak Russian however. Mainly when he meets another Russian or insults someone behind their back is when he speaks in Russian. It is also known that he is a descendant of Red Harlow, the protagonist of Red Dead Revolver. That would make him part Native-American as Red's mom was Native-American while his dad was Caucasian. Rap Sheet ).]] NOTE: These are all the crimes that C-Money commited in Carcer City before being sent to Bullworth Academy. It should also be noted that this was his rap sheet before having it cleared by United Liberty Paper. Grand Theft Auto:''' 7 accounts '''Info: He stole them mostly when out of the garage. Vandalism:''' 40 accounts '''Info: Mostly happened around the Weapona Hills Residental District, where some of the rich people lived. Graffiti: 4 accounts Info: One was an insult for CCPD, two an insult for his mom, last one said "C-Money Wuz Here" on city hall. Violence: 44 accounts Info: Mostly on students in his school, sometimes pedestians plus his teacher. OTHER INFO: Info during his enrollment at Bullworth Academy. *Best friends with Brian Davidson (enlisted in the Army) and Greg Ryder, who also has a rap sheet full of different crimes. *Also best friends with Michael Diaz and Charles Cadewell, both of whom have rap sheets. *Believed to had some involvement with a criminal syndicate ruled by wanted criminal Max Hayes. *Possibly visits Liberty City, Carcer City, Alderney City, The Carraways and Blakton City during free time. Trivia *C-Money is loosely-based off of his creator. For one thing, TheToughGuy has brown hair and brown eyes. And even though he earned the nickname in high school, he still refers to be called by his first name. *In Life In Carcer City For C-Money, C-Money revealed how he earned his nickname. Years prior, he found a hundred-dollar bill with a capitalized 'C' written in marker. He kept it for months, resulting in Jill Parish (his girlfriend at the time) coming up with the nickname. It has stuck to him since. *C-Money is the second known OC to own a car, the first being Malcolm Evans. *C-Money is the first OC to live in a city not explored in the Grand Theft Auto series as Carcer City is only mentioned in GTA, but was used as the main setting in Manhunt. *C-Money had some afflications with protagonists from different games by Rockstar. **C-Money has met James Earl Cash (the protagonist of Manhunt) in A Year At Bullworth for C-Money, but his personality has drastically changed since the events of the game. **C-Money has met Claude Speed (the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto 3) in The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money, who hasn't changed his personality since the third game. This may be since'' GTA 3 is set in 2001, ''GTA 2 is set in 2013 and it's 2008-09 in The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money. **C-Money is a decendent to western hero and protagonist of Red Dead Revolver, Red Harlow. **C-Money goes to school and has met Bully ''protagonist Jimmy Hopkins throughout his years at Bullworth. C-Money also claims that Jimmy is a hero and knows that he could never gain as much respect as Hopkins does. *C-Money is the first protagonist to have his last name changed since he found out that Derek is his real dad. *C-Money happens to be very smart and possibly could have been part of the Nerds if he wasn't such a tough fighter. He could have also been a Greaser for his knowlege and taste in cars, but declines it for unknown reasons. * C-Money's favorite color is blue as he mostly wears blue clothes, but also admits that he likes red and black as well. * C-Money has a talent for drawing as revealed in ''Life In Carcer City For C-Money. * ''Life In Carcer City For C-Money ''also revealed that C-Money knows how to pickpocket people. * As of right now, C-Money has the most appearance out of all the OCs on this Wiki. Excluding crossover appearances in other user's fanfictions, he has appeared in six stories. Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction